Leo's Midnight Walk
by Take Your Sweet Time
Summary: Leo couldn't sleep so he decided to go for a midnight walk. Question is, what is Leo going to do in his midnight walk? Find out.


**I hope you like it.**

* * *

Leo tossed, and turned on his bed. Leo couldn't sleep. He thought of Percy, and Annabeth; he worried about them. Leo gave up, and got up to take a midnight walk. Leo was walking to the control room, but he fell on the floor. Leo cursed in Spanish. Leo thought about Khione.

"Lady, you couldn't handle all this hot stuff." Leo said. He then remembered the writing he had Hazel write on him. "I'm to hot for you."

Leo then walked to the front deck. The wind was cold; it was freezing outside. "I should've brought a sweater." Leo muttered. Leo wore red boxers, and he was shirtless. "I feel a breeze." Leo said with his arms spread out. Leo placed his hand on his chest, "I really need to work out." Leo complained.

Leo flexed his muscles, "This is called the muscles of love." He said with a grin. Leo then attempted to make his pecks pop up, but he looked like he was having a seizure. "To bad for the pecks of amor." Leo grunted.

Leo scanned the floor and he saw a Camp Jupiter shirt. "Frank? Hazel? Jason? Nico?" Leo said as he thought about who the shirt belonged to. Leo grabbed the shirt from the floor, and held it in front of him.

"I know for a fact it's definitely not Frank's," Leo concluded from the shirt size. "Hazel? I don't think so, unless she decided to walk around shirtless." Leo said. "Jason? The almighty son of Jupiter, aka, the hot son of Zeus according to the Aphrodite girls and probably to Pipes as well. Should I?" Leo said. Leo then crumbled the shirt and rubbed it against his butt while he farted. "Much better." Leo said relieved. Leo was tempted to wear the shirt but decided not to. "I don't want to wear shirts that I purposely farted on." Leo said.

Leo then saw something shiny, "Leo like shiny." Leo said. He followed the shiny object, a mirror. Leo picked up the mirror and started at it; Leo thought of Narcissa, "I am not a vain jerk who stares at the mirror all day, but it would be nice that the ladies adore me. Team Leo, baby." Leo winked.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the fairest of them?" Leo asked the mirror.

"Mr. Hot Stuff Leo Valdez." Leo answered himself. The mirror cracked. "What?" Leo yelled, "Am I that ugly? Am I the ugly duckling?" Leo said sadly. The mirror cracked again, "Porque haces eso." Leo complained in Spanish. "Why do you do that? Sorry, mirror, you don't know beauty." Leo said and then did a duck face.

Leo looked at up at the sky, "I'm king of the world!" Leo yelled as he opened his arms wide open.

"Nope." A male voice said; it's Nico di Angelo. Leo grabbed the Camp Jupiter shirt and covered his chest.

"What are you doing here?" Leo said in a high pitched voice.

Nico laughed, darkly, "The question is, what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep" Leo said still in a high pitched voice, "Answer my question."

"If I refuse to." Nico challenged.

"Do you see this mirror?" Leo asked as he held up the mirror.

"What about it?" Nico said annoyed.

"It broke because of you." Leo said.

"It did not." Nico said.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Why are you still talking in a high pitch voice?"

Leo realized Nico was right, "It's a chick magnet." Leo said.

"A chick repeler." Nico said.

"Don't be hating on this," Leo said as he pointed at his body.

"I never would," Nico said sarcastically. "You can take away that shirt. Remember, you are a boy, not a girl." Nico reminded Leo.

"Pssh, I knew that." Leo said.

"Whatever," Nico smirked.

"You, sir, are a creepy kid." Leo said.

"You, sir, are not a ladies man." Nico shot back.

"The force is strong with this one," Leo said in a Darth Vader voice.

"I know what you mean, tooting." Nico said.

"Tooting?" Leo asked.

"Farting on a shirt." Nico explained.

"Stalker." Leo muttered.

"I did not," Nico complained, "That shirt smells." Nico pointed at the shirt Leo held on his chest.

"It's midnight." Leo said.

"Point is?" Nico asked.

"Someone needs to be sleeping." Leo said kindly.

"You." Nico replied quickly.

"I meant you." Leo said.

"It's dark." Nico said.

"Afraid of the dark?" Leo teased.

"My father is god of the dead. He is dark. Night. Don't burn you brain from over thinking." Nico warned.

"Alright, night boy. I'll just leave you alone." Leo said and walked away.

"Leo?" Nico called out.

Leo turned around, "Yes?"

"Hazel better not see you bare chest." Nico warned.

Leo felt heat on his cheeks, "Don't worry. She will not see the pecks of amor." Leo said.

"What?" Nico asked.

"Nothing." Leo replied quickly. He did not to be Hellhound chow.

"I better not." Nico warned.

Leo gulped, and walked back to his room, "For creepy dad's son he lives up to the expectations." Leo said. Leo laid on his bed. He realized that he still held the mirror and the Camp Jupiter shirt.

"Note to self, give Jason the shirt." Leo said, and drifted off to sleep. He dreamt of unicorns, screwdrivers, hot chicks, and a sledgehammer.

* * *

**I really didn't know where I was going with this. I hoped you liked it. Review! XD**


End file.
